deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Isaac (Binding of Isaac) vs Henry Stickman
8Isaac vs Henry Stickman Interlude Boomstick: Isaac, the abused kid-''' Wiz: And Henry Stickman, the man of miracles! '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: It is our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Isaac (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H5mnDcZu0I0) Wiz: Isaac was once a happy kid living with his mother on a hill, they were happy until- Boomstick: His Mom tried to kill him due to a voice from above, he then jumped down into a trapdoor to his basement, not aware of the unknown things below...mostly full of dust probably. Wiz: Not at all! his basement was full of terrifying things, weird zombie children, daddy long legs and...poop. Boomstick: Damn, how did a naked kid survive down there? Wiz: He found Golden Rooms, full of items which helped him survive. Boomstick: That's bullshit, what did he find? a magic swor-''' (Clips of Isaac killing various monsters and bosses appear) (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZuM74TvIHbM) '''Boomstick: Holy shit! Wiz: Isaac has many different power-ups, most of which are kind of...weird. Boomstick: Because of that, we will only be using his most well known power-ups, such as-''' Wiz: Brimstone, it is a giant blood laser that can mow down countless enemies and even bosses, it also makes him look demonic! 'Boomstick: Another one is Polyphemus,which makes his eye fuse, it is a single tear that makes his damage go up, but his fire rate go extremely slow, after it kills an enemy it will keep on going with left over damage ' Wiz: Sacred Heart grants him homing tears, a damage up and increases his health and then regenerates all his damage. '''Boomstick: NotYourSagittarius, I mean Sagittarius makes his tears penetrative and also gives him a speed up. Wiz: Illuminati, I mean...Godhead makes his tears homing and also adds a gigantic aura around the tear. Boomstick: IPECAC makes him able to fire extremely deadly explosive puke that can easily destroy obstacles and enemies. Wiz: Fate makes him grow Angel wings and makes his luck go up. Boomstick: Dead Dove and Spirit of the Night make him be able to turn into a spooky ghost and make him fire spectral tears. Wiz: The Nail is an activated item that makes him immune to pain, be able to break solid rocks and make his damage go up by a large amount, he also can deal great damage to his foes just by touching them! Boomsitck: There are many other activated items, such as... Best Friend * Explosive Dummy that will explode when hit Book of Belial * Makes his eyes gush blood...ouch, also makes him give more damage but ouch... Book of Shadows * Makes a bubble round him that is invulnerable, but it's only temporary ''' '''The Pony * Makes him fly and fast too, giddy up! * When activated he charges towards a enemy with great speedm he is also invulnerable when activating this Crack the Sky * Large beams come down from the heavens to strike his foe. My Little Unicorn * Makes him invincible and turns him rainbow colored * Charges towards his foe, dealing constant touch damage Wiz: Stop Watch can slow down time, allowing him to deal extra damage and evade his enemies. Boomstick: Pyro grants him 99 bombs, his total amount. Wiz; But his most powerful weapon, by far is his Mom's Knife... Boomstick: That thing is his most dangerous weapon? it looks patheti-''' (clips of Mom's Knife chainsawing through a champion Hollow appear) ( cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fr2BzEgwBwM) '''Boomstick: Eeh! What?! Wiz: It can kill multiple enemies in a instant, even late bosses cannot stand up to it! (Clip of Mom's Knife killing The Adversary) Boomstick: It can also be thrown for medium range and also be used for a melee weapon. Wiz:Steven makes his grow a large tumor on his head that for some reason increases his damage by a good amount, Blood of the Martyr makes him wear a thorn crown, which makes his tears red and makes them give out even more damage! Boomstick: Pyromaniac makes him immune immune to all kinds of explosive damage, they in fact heal him! Wiz: He also normally wields the D6, an activated item that swaps an item for another item. Boomstick: Head of Krampus can one-shot Mom's Heart, a extremely hard late game boss easily if it is close up. Wiz: Wooden Spoon and The Belt increase his speed, allowing him to dodge much faster. Boomstick: The Whore of Babylon activates when he just has one red heart or below, the damage and speed increase from this is so big that Eve, a character which in her base is cannon fodder to Isaac make her be one of the strongest in the game. Boomstick: He can also use cards, which are extremely helpful. These include... * The Sun, which brings him to full health * The Hierophant, gives him two soul hearts * Death, deals great damage to his enemies * The Devil, gives him the Book of Belial's effect * Strength, a temporary all stats up * The Chaos Card, ignores durability and can kill all entities in one hit, once thrown cannot be picked up WIz: He can also take pills, which can do all kinds of things! Boomstick: Judas's Shadow makes him revive as Black Judas, the second strongest character in the game, Black Judas has two black hearts, which when depleted deals large damage to his foes. Wiz: He can also transform into his dead cat Guppy after getting three cat items, allowing him to fly at a great speed and summon a swarm of flies Boomstick: And Lord of the Flies, a basically shittier version of Guppy that only summons flies, he can transform into this by getting three fly items. Feats: * Able to fight biblical Satan, and Mega Satan * Can kill Angels * Able to defeat his Mother * Able to kill himself in the womb and cathedral without any consequences * Can survive multiple bombs and being crushed without dying * Is agile and fast enough to dodge giant objects and creatures trying to crush him Wiz: Saying that, he does have flaws * Weak physical strength * Only a small child, not very smart * More easily intimidated than most * Devil Deals take away precious health Boomstick: Saynig that, he is very powerful, even being just normal Isaac, and if he gains enough items it may just make him ''Godlike.'' (Clip of Isaac killing Mega Satan for good) Henry Wiz: Henry stickmin, master theif and magician. Boomstick: and master bounty hunter! *plays credits of bounty hunter ending* Wiz: even though he might seem like your average stickman, Henry has powers beyond imagination, and any sort of explanation. Boomstick: like his ability to summon fire and ice out of his hands! Wiz: or his ability to pull items out of seemingly nowhere. Boomstick: Wait, how does he do this stuff again? Wiz: well, there actually is no explanation. He just has some sort of magical ability. Boomstick: But this magical ability comes with a price, as it is constantly backfiring! Wiz: he has almost no control over his elemental abilities and has horrible accuracy with any sort of ranged weapon! Boomstick: and, along with all that, just plain old bad luck! Wiz: But even without magical power, Henry has incredible physical strength. Boomstick: he was able to survive a creeper explosion, carry a giant diamond, and dodge bullets! FREAKIN BULLETS! Wiz: he is also very intelligent. He was able to break into a bank, out of prison, and into a museum without being caught. Boomstick: all in all, I say Henry Stickman has a good chance of winning this fight. Fight Isaac started off in the Basement, like almost every time. Henry wondered where he was, he has never seen this place before.. He went on exploring until he saw a child, the child, just figuring it was a new enemy, fired a tear at it. That was a mistake. FIGHT!!!! Isaac ran towards Henry and started barraging him with tears, Henry retaliated by freezing the tears and then punching Isaac against the wall. Isaac barely had enough time to dodge as Henry fired a fireball in his direction, he knew he needed an item room, and quick. He dashed over to the golden room and he saw Blood of the Martyr on the pedestal, he picked up the thorn crown and shoved it on his head, it made him cry blood. Just as he celebrated in getting the item, Henry picked him up and threw him into a wall again, but Isaac was ready this time. He fired bloody tears at Henry, burning him. Henry pulled out a laser gun and started firing, Isaac dodged, and dodged, and dodged until he got hit by it. Isaac saw a golden chest and opened it with a key he found earlier, the item was Steven, increasing his damage. Now with two damage ups, Isaac was on par with Henry until they stumbled into the boss room, both disturbed by the boss they both fired at it and it died quickly... Henry: Well that was easy. Isaac, ignoring Henry noticed there was a devil room and quickly ran into it. Brimstone, The Nail and Guppy's Tail, he took all of the items, Henry looked on in a mix of bewilderment and horror as he saw Isaac turning into a demon. Isaac quickly turned round and fired a Brimstone beam at him, knocking him down to the next floor, Isaac quickly jumped after him. Isaac wasted no time in unlocking another golden chest, he found Fate this time, granting him flight, he found another which gave Polyphemus, just as Isaac picked up Polyphemus Henry threw a punch at Isaac, this time he dodged and fired a full power Brimstone at him, Henry quickly magicked up a shield that blocked the attack, Henry drew up armor for him to wear and a sword, it seems he would need it to fight this weird kid. Isaac engaged in a fight with Henry, they were both fighting evenly until Isaac fired a Brimstone beam at a unprotected spot and sent Henry flying, Isaac then took this time to go to the item room. He quickly picked up Mom's Knife and found two red chests, he opened them to find a Joker card, and two items, Guppy's Hairball and Collar, he almost laughed in happiness as he took the two items, transforming into his cat. Henry go up and went to find Isaac, this time the kid had somehow transformed into a cat and he had a kinfe on him, just as Henry was about to stab him Isaac turned around, grabbed Henry and used the Joker card. Isaac teleported to a Devil room once again, this time Judas's Shadow and Whore of Babylon appeared. Henry got up and that Isaac was distracted and froze him. He them drew up a teleporter and pressed the button while still holding Isaac, however this turned out bad as Isaac and him was teleported to an Angel room with Sacred Heart inside. Isaac picked the item up and felt the power inside of him. (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0RMnjL6X2gg) Isaac punched Henry out of the room to reveal they were in the Chest. Isaac first attacked by throwing the knife at Henry, Henry blocked with his shield and charged at Isaac with his sword and Isaac blocked with his knife causing a large *'twang*' Henry then punched Isaac who responded by clawing him and slicing him with his knife, Henry then jumped back and fired a beam out of his sword, Isaac deflected it back at Henry with his knife, blasting him back. Isaac noticed a card on the floor, which he found out was the Chaos Card, Henry quickly got up and had a giant missile with him, he fired that at Isaac, knocking him down. Henry then took no time in slicing one of Isaac's wings off and tearing off the other, Isaac shrieked in pain and quickly retaliated by activating The Nail and kicking him back, breaking his armor for good. Isaac began hailing on Henry with punches and kicks, not caring about the stamina he was losing rapidly, Henry stopped the spree with a massive slice to Isaac's face, blinding him in one eye. Isaac was on half a heart now, he was starting to get worried, luckily the Whore of Babylon had activated but his Nail form had gone, he had one more solution. He sliced Henry then slammed into him, giving him enough time to throw the Chaos Card! ... Henry got up and barely dodged out the way! The card got stuck in the wooden wall of the Chest. Isaac froze and started to urinate out of fear. Isaac: Oh nn- Henry ran up to Isaac and froze him, then he activated his Falcon Punch, shattering Isaac into a thousand pieces KO!!!!!! (Song ends) Henry smiled and nearly fell to the ground out of tiredness, until he noticed something was wrong... (cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DWo3PQjxogQ) A black mass formed in the same shape as Isaac, though the figure was pitch black and had no facial features expect, two big malevolent red eyes. Black Judas slowly tapped the Knife against the ground, and then quicker than the eye can see dashed over to Henry and sliced him with the Knife, hurting much more than before, Black Judas took delight in stabbing Henry, causing multiple big red patches to appear on him as Black Judas kept on stabbing, until he then he kicked him against the hard wall of the Chest. Henry conjured up a sword far more powerful than before, and ran up to the malevolent entity and began slashing at him, Black Judas dodged most until one slice made it to his arm him in the arm, causing black blood to spill out of the cut, he looked at the cut with apathy and then in a flash sliced Henry's eye open with his knife. Black Judas: An eye for an eye, huh? Henry then began engaged with a sword fight with the demon, causing large twangs to echo through the Chest. Henry was becoming very tired and Black Judas noticed it. He kicked the Stickman to the ground with a wicked laugh. He immediately stopped laughing when Henry drew up a massive sword. Henry then ran at the shadow boy, intent on ending this fight. They engaged in a sword fight not rivaled by many. They both took jabs at each other, Henry finally got the upper hand when he slashed against the abdomen of the boy, nearly disemboweling him. Henry then charged up a massive beam of energy through his sword and prepared to fire, Black Judas took the Head of Krampus out of a red chest he found nearby. They then both fired at the same time, blood red against bright gold, the beams struggled to overtake each other.Henry desperately wanted to win, he could not lose to this kid! Henry pushed back with the force of he's entire willpower, he kept on pushing, thinking about they diamonds, he could not lose the diamonds! Henry's beam pushed through the blood, blasting Black Judas with the power of both beams. Henry then ran up to Black Judas and amputated the arm that was holding the knife; Black, thick blood spilling out of the stump, he then cleanly sliced the shadow boy's chest apart , opening up his chest causing all of his organs and guts to fall out. Black Judas stumbled away and vomited up a mix of black bile and blood. He looked around quickly and found another golden chest. Inside the Golden Chest he found Ipecac. Knowing it's his last chance, he drank up. Explosive vomit started flying everywhere, causing the whole room to explode. When the dust settled, Black Judas stands there with Pyromaniac, completely healed. KO!!!!! Post-Fight Boomstick: Well...that was a twist... Wiz: It was indeed, Henry may of had the strength and intelligence at first but Isaac's power could grow much more easily and quickly than Henry. Boomsitck: Henry of cause, could summon really powerful items on the go and do Wizard Magic, but the items almost always backfire in stupid ways. Wiz: Henry was more versatile as he could summon items on the go yes, but always go wrong either way or another. Isaac's Destructive Capability was far higher them Henry's at their both full power. Boomstick: Not to mention the amount of defensive items Isaac could have, Pyromaniac alone was enough to put him at a higher power than Henry. Wiz: Not saying that this was not close, but even if Henry did kill Isaac, then he would have Black Judas to deal with..and well... Boomstick: Look's like Henry got put in a Isack again. The Winner is Isa-Black Judas! Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Zazaelae Category:Jellybean1270 Category:'Indie' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles